


sucking too hard on your lollipop

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, Facials, Light choking (on dicks), M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, the first blowjob Liam gives is an outright failure, and he ends up pulling off, wrapping his hand around Louis' dick and hoping that his boyfriend doesn't mind how sucky he is at. well, sucking.</p>
<p>Or, a five times fic about blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sucking too hard on your lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/gifts).



> In my [original post](http://shrdmdnssftw.tumblr.com/post/38052388330) of this, I somehow managed to warn for facials twice. That's a thing. I would apologise for the title, but we're beyond that. Written because apparently Boo will "die" without my words. So yeah. This is commentfic, so it hasn't been reread - please do tell if you see a mistake :)

the first time liam gives louis a blowjob, he's almost certain that it's a failure. somehow, between getting to his knees and actually getting louis' fly open, he's lost all his nerve, and he maybe spends a bit too long staring at louis' dick, before actually trying to take it into his mouth.  
  
now that he's actually in between louis' legs, caging louis' thick thighs between where his arms are braced, all thoughts leave liam's head. he forgets everything he's ever seen in porn, forgets the ways that his exgirlfriends have gone down on him, just blanks out. which, of course, means that his first bob down onto louis' dick makes him choke and splutter.  
  
 _then_ , he somehow manages to scrape his teeth along the hard line of louis' dick, make his hips twitch away, instead of towards liam's mouth.  
  
all in all, it's an outright failure, and he ends up pulling off, wrapping his hand around louis' dick and hoping that his boyfriend doesn't mind how sucky he is at. well, sucking.

-

the second time liam goes down on louis, it's almost as similar a catastrophe.   
  
they've been dating, or whatever louis wants to call it, for maybe a month now, and it's still sort of surreal to liam, how much he  _wants_  to be good at all of this. louis is fantastic - funny and charming and his hand is almost as clever as his mouth is.  
  
when they're working together, louis' mouth and hand is nearly enough to reduce liam to a puddle of  _wanting to please_. unfortunately, for all his enthusiasm to reciprocate, liam can't seem to get his mouth to cooperate.  
  
the only thing that makes it run slightly smoother than the last time is the fact that louis' guiding him, less blissed out than last time, more in the zone to guide liam's head down with a hand in his hair. the problem, though, is that he still can't go more than halfway down without choking a little, spit mingling with louis' precome to slick everything up.  
  
louis' hand clenches in his hair, pulls him up a bit to stop him from choking unsexily on his dick, and he smiles a little sympathetically at liam.  
  
"y'alright babe?" he asks and liam tries not to die from humiliation. he might anyway.   
  
he nods his head, watery eyes belying his actions.  
  
"'s much as i love you choking on my cock," and liam chokes out a breath at that, "you've got your gig tomorrow, yeah? maybe we should just try another time."  
  
and liam thinks, maybe no, maybe now, but then louis guides his hand with a smile to the base of his dick, wraps their intertwined fingers around his shaft, and tugs, fingers smoothing over the wet, hot skin.

-

the third time almost doesn't happen at all, except that liam has what louis might call an oral fixation.  
  
if anyone asks, he totally blames louis in the first place, because seeing him sucking on the end of his pens during lectures Does Things to liam's brain. and of course, it makes liam mimic him, start to crave something to suck on.  
  
when louis sticks a pen in his mouth, wiggling it up and down while he clenches it between his teeth, liam nearly bites through his  _own_  pencil. so liam picks up an oral fixation and maybe thinks that, yeah third time's the charm.  
  
"i wanna try again," liam says, still kind of breathless from the way that louis' wrist can  _flick_ , the way that he can smooth a palm over the head of his dick, catch the precome spilling from there and slick down on liam's cock. "wanna try sucking you."  
  
he looks at where louis' rested on his chest then, weighing him down as they snuggle (and maybe louis' rutting up against liam, but it's not like he can help it when liam's got a body like _that_  that louis can press up against.) and louis has this expression on his face, something tender but also unexpected.  
  
"you don't have to, really," louis says, but it's clear that he wants it, and liam wants to make it clear that  _he_  wants this too.  
  
"wanna try," liam repeats, and he shuffles out from underneath louis' weight, settles them so that louis' lying down on the bed and liam can crawl down to the level of his dick.   
  
maybe he's been overthinking it, but liam figures this time it'll go better. this time, he's able to pin louis' hips down (and it's not that his boyfriend was bucking his hips too much, but that it calms liam to know that he's in control). this time, he can go slowly, use his hands first, swipe a thumb at the wetness of louis' cockhead, suck the taste into his mouth, bitter and musky and  _louis_. pull back the foreskin of his dick and  _squeeze_  just short of too tight as he jerks his hand down louis' cock.  
  
it's an oral fixation, it is, and that's the excuse that liam will stick to, if he's ever asked why he loves this so much. of course, he's hoping no one is asking after his and louis' sex life, but with harry around, you never know.  
  
liam figures he should probably stop thinking about harry and start thinking about the way he wants this, to trace his tongue down the vein that runs along louis' dick. so he does. louis almost lifts his hips, but then liam's arms come into play, the one that's not steadying his dick pressing  _down_  on louis' hips.  
  
"i'm trying not t-" louis says, but then liam  _digs_  his thumb in, sure to leave a bruise and to leave louis speechless.  
  
"stay still, please," liam says, polite even as he pauses to catch his thumbnail at the sensitive spot beneath the head of louis' dick.  
  
"nghhhh" is all louis manages, before liam dips his head forward again, and suckle at the tip of louis' dick.  
  
(so maybe he's watched a lot of porn recently. and so what if most of it was blowjobs. liam is a master of research, okay, it's legitimate)  
  
he manages to get a balance between his hand sliding up the hot hard shaft, and his head bobbing ever so slightly, taking the head in between his plush lips. liam is proud of himself, up until the moment that louis' hips buck, and he pulls away. because, it's obviously not far away  _enough_ , and when louis comes down enough, it's to the sight of liam, face stricken, and louis' come over his lips and chin.  
  
(louis makes it up to him by kissing most of it off, and wiping the rest away with the corner of the bedsheets. if he's laughing while doing so, it's only because liam smiles too)

-

the fourth time liam goes down on louis, it feels like it might be the last.  
  
they're not a fighting couple, they're really not. as much as they might bicker over small things, liam's much more likely to let things go, and louis' quite capable at calming them both down. so they don't fight, but sometimes liam does get silently angry - angry at the way that louis won't slow down. at how he's running himself into the ground, what with classes and his new job, and popping back home to look after his family. angry at how, instead of staying in, he'll still go out - with harry, with niall, with zayn, with stan - go out with half a million friends and leave liam to pick him up at the end of the night, some skinny bloke hoisting him up.  
  
he's angry at the way louis seems to have given up on their relationship, for god knows whatever reason. he's angry at the nights that are less  _their's_ , their apartment which is more liam now. he's angry, and he doesn't know how to say it, so he shows it instead. shows it in the way he handles louis, pins him down completely. shows it by not holding back, putting every thought and every feeling into his kisses.   
  
he shows louis that even if  _he_  thinks there's nothing left, liam still wants this. bites harshly at louis' lips, lets his tongue fuck deep into louis' mouth, matching the rough rhythm of their hips. he's angry and forceful, but louis takes what liam gives him. he sucks liam's lower lips into his mouth. it's almost as if the anger of liam calms him, makes him accept that maybe this can work - that not every relationship will fall apart in front of louis.  
  
that night, when he takes louis between his lips, swallows him, deeper than before, hollows his cheeks as he drops down, liam thinks that maybe this is the end. it's not until louis scrabbling at his hair, pulling so that his scalp burns, a good sort of pain, that liam thinks they might still have a chance.  
  
it's angry and rushed and sloppy and perfect, and when he curls up beside louis, passes the taste of his own come into his mouth in sweet slow kisses, liam thinks that maybe they'll get through this.

-

the fifth time (and sixth, and seventh, and so on) that liam gives louis a blowjob, they're ok.  
  
they're more than okay in technique, liam getting better, taking more, and letting himself enjoy it more. the fifth time, he's not so self-conscious about the moans he's letting out, throat vibrating around louis' cock. he learns to make louis wait, to tease him until he's really writhing in the sheets.  
  
the blowjobs okay in how louis receives them too, more than happy to find a way to make things interesting. another accidental facial leads to liam discovering how much he actually loves it, the feel of louis marking him, hot come on his skin. switching positions lets louis fuck liam's throat, get better at controlling how much he wants liam, and liam showing louis how much they can trust one another. and not swallowing straight away leads louis into licking his taste out of liam's mouth, leads to wet, sloppy kisses and passing come between them both. it's filthy and dirty and all sorts of hot that louis never would have expected from liam.  
  
but most of all, the two of them are okay. liam and louis settle into a pattern, a mix of blowjobs and handjobs and being fucked and fucking each other, and, occasionally, maybe being in love.


End file.
